To Be Mine
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ren meets up with a stranger at a disclosed location to feed not realizing it's a male instead of a female as requested. He finds the blood not only addictive but as well as its owner. Request oneshot.


**A request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Don't own either YGO or Karin and their characters.**

To Be Mine

Summary: Ren meets up with a stranger at a disclosed location to feed not realizing it's a male instead of a female as requested. He finds the blood not only addictive but as well as its owner.

Warnings: AU, Crossover Pairing, mild blood play, Vampirism, lime-smut language, slash

* * *

Staring at the closed door for a moment, Ren raise a brow hoping the place has his woman blood donor waiting inside for him. Walking into the dark room with a pair of shorts riding low on his hips, the vampire's mouth waters smelling the sweet delectable scent of the blood from the cut of his blood meal's wrist. The strong scent of the stress stirs his body and blood rushes southward. He draws closer as if the scent has him on a leash he doesn't want to escape from.

"Hm interesting," He purrs huskily as his voice deepens sending his meal to shiver whether in delight or fear it's hard to say.

His hand wraps around the arm and brings it to his mouth to take a small taste. He flicks his tongue on the cut as the first taste of bitter, tangy blood sweet and ripe explodes his taste buds. The donor moans through the gag they are wearing.

The Vampire purrs deep in his throat licking his lips as his amber hue orbs shine brightly and gazes carefully taking in the scent of the meal and sighs as wanton lust bubbles in his stomach. His left hand finds the jaw than neck finding the silk touch of flesh under his fingers addictive. Trailing further down expecting to feel a woman's chest only to be flat and hard muscles flexing underneath his fingers. His eyes widen really taking a look at his part meal and plaything is in fact not a woman like he requested but a puppy looking young man with honey brown eyes full of desire and need to feel cherish swims in those orbs.

Soft blond hair frames those puppy brown eyes and his fingers want to go back up and brush the messy bangs to a side. His fangs lengths peaking from the corner of his lips as his young man moans through the gag arching up and his own hands goes behind the vampire's back pulling him down as their arousals grind against each other making both groan at the intense friction. He shivers at the action before leaning away to push down his shorts down before kicking them aside.

The green hair vampire's hand continues to trail down the naked chest seeing the blond squirm and wither underneath him until reaches the waist band of the shorts he's wearing. He tugs the shorts off finding that is all the blond young man is wearing. He licks his lips seeing the aroused length stand up in attention. His fingers ghostly touch the harden cock causing the blond to whimper in need.

With the other hand the vampire takes off the gag growling out wanting to know this human's name that has his senses going haywire. "What's your name Human?"

"Joey, Joey Wheeler," the blond groans as the cool hands wraps around him and starts to stroke driving him insane.

"Mine's Ren."

Those were the only two works Joey would able to remember when a hot mouth takes him in. His hips bucks up feeling a tongue lick the large vein. The scrap of fangs on the head teasingly has his heart race. His fingers clenches on to the sheets below him.

"Fuck!" He howls out as Ren's tongue flicks the slit while heat bubbles in his stomach.

He closes his eyes as the hands spreads his legs more open and teases him with delicate designs making him breathless.

"Fucking shit," he whimpers bucking up.

Ren hums licking and gentle nips causing the blond to whimper and buck up as he curses while taking him in further. His amber eyes turns red pulling away with a loud pop while the despondent whine comes from the panting blond. Pulling himself up Ren grazes the soft lips as he lifts the blond before diving right into tight heat making a soft keen come from the blond

"To be mine," Ren hisses through clench teeth pulling back and a little than thrust forward as the feeling of coming home seeps through him.

Joey throws his head back moaning. He tries to hold back his organism but with Ren's hot breathe at his neck and teeth nipping down with strong fingers pumping in the rhythm the vampire set has his breathless and unable to think.

"Yes," he whimpers, hot cum splattering over their stomachs and chests as Ren bites down claiming the blond drinking his blood releasing his seed deep within the blond.

"Mine." Ren growls licking the spot sealing his own fate of tying himself to a human which he finds rather intriguing instead of disgust as the blond falls fast asleep tired out.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
